toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Convention
= = 2010 The Date: August 11-14, 2010 The Place: Desert Springs JW Marriott Resort and Spa, Palm Desert, California Learn about this year’s four-day parade of events in Palm Desert! Excitement is running high for Convention 2010! The 79th annual Toastmasters International Convention takes place Aug. 11-14 at the JW Marriott Desert Springs Resort & Spa in Palm Desert, Calif. This year’s event will be bigger and better than ever — with more speech contests and opportunities for personal and professional enrichment than ever before. The education sessions are designed to help you develop both communication and leadership skills. Expert presenters will offer tips and tools that everyone can benefit from, whether learning to lead in the workplace or communicate more effectively in your interpersonal relationships. You’ll have many networking opportunities, a chance to meet Toastmasters and leaders from around the world, and an opportunity to learn from internationally renowned speakers. Here are some Convention highlights: = *Opening ceremonies and inspiring keynote presentations *10 communication and leadership skill-building sessions to help you grow personally and professionally *Nine International Speech Contest semifinals and the World Championship of Public Speaking *Hall of Fame Ceremony *Golden Gavel Dinner *President’s Dinner Dance = Early-bird registration ends July 9, register today! = Future Toastmaster International Conventions = 2011 The Date: August 17-20, 2011 The Place: Bally's Las Vegas, Las Vegas, Nevada USA 2011 Fecha: 17 al 20 agosto 2011 data-rte-washtml="1" < ! - RTE:: {"espacios": 0, "tipo": "LINE_BREAK"} -> El 'Lugar: [ http://www.lasvegashotel.com/convention/Convention-4911-Las-Vegas.htm Las Bally's Las Vegas , '''Las Vegas, Nevada, EE.UU. ']' = = = Previous Toastmaster International Conventions = 2009 '''The Date:' August 12-15, 2009 The Place: MGM Grand at Foxwoods Resort Casino, Mashantucket, Connecticut USA 2008 The Date: August 13-16, 2008 The Place: The TELUS Convention Centre, Calgary, Alberta, Canada Hotel Partners: Calgary Marriott, Hyatt Regency Calgary, and The Fairmont Palliser 2007 Toastmasters International Convention The Date: August 15-18, 2007 The Place: JW Marriott Desert Ridge Resort and Spa, Phoenix, Arizona USA Hosted by Region III Beginning in mid-April, check out the the TI Convention Event Schedule and register online for the International Convention. Or mail your convention registration form to WHQ. Registration forms will be printed in the May and June issues of The Toastmaster magazine. 2006 Toastmasters International Convention in Washington DC - August 2006.|right|thumb|250px Tour the Washington DC Monuments.|right|thumb|250px The 75th Annual Toastmasters International Convention was held during the fourth week of August, Wednesday the 23rd thru Saturday the 26th, at the Hilton Washington in Washington, D.C. Toastmasters from around the world came to the USA Capitol and shared the experience. The Convention offered a varied educational program covering: Communication, Skill Building, Leadership and Club and District Success. There was an outstanding educational program, tailored to satisfy many educational interests. Mark Sanborn delivered the keynote address at the Opening Ceremonies. Other events: * Golden Gavel Luncheon: Toastmasters International proudly presents Jim Kouzes with The Golden Gavel, Toastmasters highest honor for communication excellence. Kouzes is a preeminent researcher, award-winning writer and highly sought-after teacher in the field of leadership. Jim’s groundbreaking studies with Barry Posner led them to create a model of leadership that has been embraced by more than one million people around the world. Jim is co-author of the award-winning and best-selling book The Leadership Challenge with more than one million copies sold. Not only is Jim a highly regarded leadership scholar and experienced executive, The Wall Street Journal has cited Jim as one of the 12 best executive educators in the U.S. * Fun Night: Join other Toastmasters on a Monuments by Moonlight tour of Washington, D.C. Expert tour guides will visit the city’s popular monuments and memorials and share information about this capital city that very few people know. Prior to the tour, socialize with other Toastmasters for light snacks and beverages. * Guided Tours of Washington DC: On Thursday afternoon tour the Smithsonian Museums and visit the National Gallery of Art, the Museum of Natural History, the Air and Space Museum, and the Museum of American History. On Friday morning join a full day tour America’s most visited historic house, Mount Vernon. * International Speech Contest: On Saturday witness the World Championship of Public Speaking and hear ten "world class" finalists compete for the coveted title. 2005 The Date: August 24-27, 2005 The Place: Westin Harbour Castle in Toronto, Canada For all the Convention Coverage; click here for a full report of the 2005 Convention. Category:Conferences Category:Contests